


Injured

by EarlineNathaly



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: Summary: Poppy shouldn’t have jumped from so high.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while but it's finished! Finally. It was a small request from Kaitlin. Hahaha Hope you like it :)

 

Branch kicked the door open before Satin, Chenille or DJ Suki could open it or him.

 

“Branch,” Poppy started to say, but he shushed her.

 

“No,” he interrupted. “Don’t talk.” He was annoyed, which made her feel like a child being scolded.

 

“Branch, I’m fine,” Poppy whined, crossing her arms and feeling strangely small being carried by his strong arms princess style. She realized she didn’t hate the sensation. “I can walk” she insisted when all the retinue followed inside.

 

“You have a sprained ankle,” he spat, and despite his harsh words, he put her gently on the bed. “You won’t be walking until you get that treated.”

 

Poppy sighed.

 

“I’m sure I’m fine, it doesn’t even hurt.”

 

“I heard it crack, Poppy.” Branch said dryly, arms crossed and standing close to her right. Chenille was puffing her pillow.

 

“Here,” said Satin, shortening the length of their hair to stand beside her sister, returning from her kitchen and offering the queen a glass of water.

 

“Thanks,” Poppy gulped half of it and left it on the night table. She looked at her friends, all of them looked worried.

 

Before she could reassure them and repeat she was fine, the door opened again and Guy Diamond made his entrance.

 

“The Doctor is he-ee-ee-re!” He sang.

 

He stepped aside and Dr. Plum Plimsy hurried inside the pod carrying her doctor’s bag.

 

“Let’s see the patient!” she declared cheerily.

 

Branch moved aside so the doctor could approach Poppy. She put her bag on the night table and opened it. She then started to check her ankle with hyperactive but careful fingers.

 

“Does it hurt badly? Don’t lie to me, or I’ll know it!” she said with a sing-song voice and a playful smile on her lips.

 

“A little,” said Poppy, discouraged to lie.

 

The doctor chuckled and kept inspected the affected ankle. She twisted and moved it with expert hands, her trained eyes confirming Branch’s prediction.

 

“It’s sprained,” she informed, and Poppy could hear Branch curse almost imperceptibly. She sank on the bed. “You should be able to attend the party tomorrow night,” Dr. Plum Plimsy announced, proceeding to bandage her foot.

 

“See? I told you, guys I’m fi…”

 

“If,” the doctor interrupted, “You rest and don’t move your lovely feet All. Day.” She said sternly. “And tomorrow too.”

 

“But who’s gonna finish preparing the party?”

 

“Don’t worry, Poppy,” DJ said, sitting at the other side on her bed, facing her friend. “We’ll get everything ready for tomorrow’s party, so just rest so you can be there too.”

 

“Yeah, girl. Just rest and we’ll even have you ready a new outfit!” Chenille promised. The rest of the Snack Pack who were present nodded encouragingly.

 

“Thanks, guys,” Poppy smiled.

 

“All right, then” Dr. Plum Plimsy nodded too eyeing her handiwork. “All set.” She searched for a little bottle with small berries in her bag. “Eat a couple of this every few hours if the pain persists.” She said holding the bottle up. Branch took it.

 

“All right, everybody. Let the queen rest. We have a party to plan.”

 

DJ Suki, Satin, Chenille and Guy Diamond hugged her friend and wished her a fast recovery, then left still sending kisses in her direction.

 

Poppy looked at Branch, who was still frowning and crossing his arms, looking at her with the bad mood painted on his face. Poppy pouted sadly at him.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said finally, planting her eyes to her lap. She squeezed her own hands nervously. “You told me not to jump from so high and I jumped anyway, and now I have a sprained ankle.” She sighed. “You can tell me, C’mon. I’m waiting for it. Tell me you told me so.”

 

Branch, who was tapping his feet, stopped. He sighed too, and then sat beside her, facing towards her. He put a hand on her cheek and made her look at him. He kissed her forehead.

 

I’m just glad you’re okay. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

Poppy felt a knot in her throat. She realized then she hated when Branch was mad at her. Really hated it.

 

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, and hugged him, swallowing the tears.

 

Branch rubbed her back and shushed her gently to calm her, whispering sweet comforting nothings in her ear. She took deep breaths and kept her arms around him even after she regained composure.

 

“Here,” Branch handed her two of the small, dark red berries when she finally let go. “Take your medicine.”

 

Poppy grimaced.

 

“They’re really bitter.”

 

“Then don’t masticate.” He recommended. “Swallow them.” He put the glass water on her hands too and Poppy did as she was told.

 

“Well, that was clever,” she said after emptying the glass, gulping the berries.

 

Branch smirked. He left to bring her more water.

 

“Are you gonna stay with me?” Poppy asked, raising her voice, a little dubious. “Until I can walk again?”

 

“If I leave, you’d stand up before the door could shut.”

 

He came back with a bowl of dried fruits to snack and a refill of water.

 

“Can we cuddle?” she asked, putting the best cute face she could muster. He chuckled.

 

“Yeah, we can cuddle,” he said, and slipped beside her on the bed. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest and sighed contently. If spreading her ankle meant she could skip preparations just this time to cuddle with Branch… perhaps it wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I said that it took me a while because I was re-writing the end. My bad. I was rewriting the begining. If you still want to know the difference I can show you, but it was messy haha.
> 
> Anyways, I hope all of you who read enjoyed it ;)


End file.
